


swarm me

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Or is it a poem?, Or just shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: i need youthough you can'treally hear me





	swarm me

**Author's Note:**

> Hans Zimmer's Interstellar to add to the atmosphere: https://youtu.be/UDVtMYqUAyw?list=RDUDVtMYqUAyw

he's all over me

in my skin

through my brain

under my heart

holding me up 

breaking me down

and crashing back to me

one hundred thousand feet down

God, i feel so empty still

i should be fine

i should be fine i should be i

_should ishouldbefineishouldbefine_

_i should_

breathing comes a little easier

once i have his hands on me

once i feel his heartbeat

thrumming

in the mornings

but when dawn dies and evening comes

it shatters a little, too

as i draw nearer to a place

a long way from him

he doesn't want me to go

so i stay for a while

_i want to stay for the whole night, i want to iwant iwantto_

but there's too much on my mind

it's starting to close in on me

so

he hands little bottles to me 

things inside

that soften the roar make it numb make it light

not so fun anymore

but i can't swallow

_i can barely see!_

fuck _fuck_ fuck fuck

wish you could hear me

wish you could hear me

wish you could really hear me

don't

don't

don't let go

of me

please

i need something to

ground me back

need your hands again

please, please darling please please

please, i need your 

anything

keep me stable

just for a little while

don't give up

i really need you i really need you ireallyneedyou now

right here, swarming me like bees

and cover me in yellow see-through gold so i can

breathe a little easier again

without having to seebecause i can't

and without

thinking cause it

hurts

too much with you

p-ple _ase_

please please

_pleasepleaseplease_

_darling!_

i'm still here

i'm still...

i'll wait, no worries

until my waiting becomes

an entropy of

self-destruction

and when you come back you can pick me back up

even though i won't want you to so you'll be rough

it's fine

just please 

_please_

don't let  _go_

so i can call it a night without the

dark falling on my shoulders

like it was my responsibility,

and how i hate that

that feeling,

and have you instead

have you

be my night

but warm and 

just _you_

_with your hands and your heart and your eyes and your mouth and your breath and your_

_your mind darling_

please, let me come in

a _nd burrow yours_

 just yours


End file.
